The YuGiOh! Gang Goes To Church
by Shadow Cat and Meeko
Summary: Full Summary inside!Yuugi, Ryou, and Serenity drag Yami, Bakura, Seto, Mokuba, and Joey to Church.... Well I think it’s safe to say that it doesn’t go well... Yami and Bakura cause chaos and fight all the time. Seto and Joey are at each others necks and t


**The Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang Goes To Church - Shadow Cat & Meeko**

Yuugi, Ryou, and Serenity drag Yami, Bakura, Seto, Mokuba, and Joey to Church... Well I think it's safe to say that it doesn't go well... Yami and Bakura cause chaos and fight all the time. Seto and Joey are at each others necks and there braking things, and Mokuba is sugar high and has trouble being quiet. Can Yuugi, Ryou and Serenity keep everyone from killing each other, and will they all come together in the end, or will everyone die? And what's with two of the 8th graders? Humor Hopefully!

_**RATED PG FOR BAD WORDS!((O.O... IN CHURCH!))**_

Meeko: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! How sad... If I did I would have killed off Anzu(Tea) _long_ ago! She's such a little friendship Bitch! UGH Okay sorry off topic!

_**I would like to say that everyone in this fic(Besides the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast) are real people! Thank you.**_

_**The Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang Goes To Church!**_

_**Chapter One: The Dare, and Getting Ready!**_

Yuugi, Ryou, and Serenity walked out of church and walked down the street to get some food. "I didn't know you two went to Church!" Serenity said as Yuugi, Ryou, and her walked to Burger World to meet up with there friends and Serenities brother.

"We didn't know you did ether!" Yuugi said smiling. Ryou nodded agreeing with Yuugi.

"It's to bad my brother wont go! I've tried to get him to go, but he always says that there's no one there his on age and he'd feel really out of place!" Serenity said.

"Yeah. Same with Bakura! He says 'Why the hell would I want to waist my time at some stupid boring place? What's the point in being bored for 10 hours or whatever! It's just a stupid idea! I wont go wether you paid me or not!' I have no clue why he thinks it lasts 10 hours! It's only 2.." Ryou said shaking his head.

"Hey I have an idea!" Yuugi said stopping. "What if we got Yami, Bakura, and Joey to go all together! Ryou... You could tell Bakura that Yami's going, and I'll tell Yami that Bakura's going! That way they both will go." Yuugi said beaming.

"Yeah because they always have to be better then the other! Good Idea!" Ryou said. "And I can dare Joey to go, and tell him there's free food!" Serenity said. "There's free food?" Ryou asked. "Yeah in Sunday school sometimes they bring donuts... and if you go to the Cana class they have food there to." Serenity said looking down. "Ohhhh!" Yuugi, and Ryou said at the same time smiling. "So then it's settled! We're going to get our yamis and Serenities brother to come to church!" Yuugi said. "Yep!" Serenity and Ryou said in unison.

_**Later that day. With Yuugi and Yami**_

"Hey Yami..." Yuugi said walking into the living room. "Yes, Yuugi?" Yami asked muting the TV. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to church next week?" Yuugi asked shyly. "Yuugi, you ask me this every other week!" Yami said looking up at Yuugi.

"I know but Ryou finally got Bakura to go so I just wanted to asked you to come!" Yuugi said looking down. "But if you're not as nice, and good as Bakura is then that's okay! You're still my yami!" Yuugi said walking away.

'Bakura's going?... That stupid idiotic moronic son of a bitch is going to church? Hmm.. Maybe he fell down and broke his brain... that would be a blessing!' Yami thought. "Yuugi... I'll go." Yami said. "You will? Oh Yami! Thank you!" Yuugi said giving Yami a big hug. "One time! Only once!" Yami said un muting the TV and finished watching F.r.i.e.n.d.s((Shadow Cat: We Don't won it! Meeko: Again how sad! T.T)). Yuugi stood up and started to walk away. "And Yuugi..." "Yes?" Yuugi asked turning around to look at Yami. "Don't you _ever_ say that I'm not as 'nice, and good as Bakura'!" Yami said sternly.

_**Same Time. With Ryou and Bakura**_

"Bakura, Bakura guess what! Yuugi, Serenity, Joey, Yami and I are going to church next week and we wanted to know if you wanted to come!" Ryou said happily walking into the kitchen where Bakura was. "Ryou I said yesterday I will not go to that hell... the baka Pharaoh is going? How did Yuugi muster that? Hit him over the head with a frying pan so he got amnesia, or did he fall down and broke his brain?" Bakura teased. 'Wouldn't that be a blessing?' Bakura thought((Meeko: Where have I seen that before?)) "Bakura!" Ryou said putting his hands on his hips. "Fine! I'll go but only to show up that baka Pharaoh!" Bakura said

_**Same Time. With Serenity and Joey**_

"Oh Joey! Wanna play truth or dare?" Serenity asked running into her brothers room. "Sis I gotta Study!" Joey said. "Come on Joey you never study come on! Truth or Dare?" Serenity asked. "Dare." Joey sighed. "Yuugi, Ryou, Bakura, Yami and I are going to church! I dare you to come with use!" Serenity said. "What the- Aww fine! But if ya think I'm comin' every time you're wrong!" Joey said as Serenity walked out. "Oh and Joey... There'll be free food!" She said jumping down the stairs. 'Food... I like food... and even better _free_ food! ... I think I love church!... Nope I hate it!' Joey though wile playing with his pencil.

_**Friday After School**_

Joey walked down the hall of school heading tords Serenities class. Standing across from the door was none other then Seto Kaiba. "So mutt what brings you here?" Kaiba asked. "None of your damn business Kaiba!... and I ain't no mutt!" Joey said leaning on the wall a few feet from the door, and across from Kaiba. "What ever you say pup!" Kaiba said smirking. "Look Kaiba... I gotta dare for ya!" Joey said smirking as well now. "And what would that be mutt?" Kaiba said crossing his arms. "I dare you to come to Serenities Church with her, Yuugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura and me!" Joey said looking up at Kaiba. "Fine." Kaiba said closing his eyes.

Right then some girls walked back the two of them. "Hi Joey!" One of them said smiling at him. "UH... hi!" He said smiling sheepishly. The girl looked down then back up at him a little sickened then walked away. "Oh my god did you see that?" She asked one of her friends that was looking at Kaiba wile that hole thing was happening with Joey. "Yeah what a freak!" The girls friend said as they turned a corner.

"You have toilet paper stuck to your shoe mutt!" Kaiba said smirking even bigger now. "Ack!" Joey said pulling it off and throwing it away in a trash can about 4 yards away. Then the door to Serenities class opened and Mokuba walked out along with Serenity. "Hey brother!" Serenity said walking over to him. "Hey-ya sis!" He said. "Come on we gotta go meet up with Yuugi, and Ryou!" She said skipping away. "Bye Serenity see you later!" Mokuba said waving. "Oh one more thing mutt..." Kaiba said as Joey started to walk away. "What's that Kaiba?" Joey said still walking away. "Oh nothing much... just that you're fly is open." Kaiba said walking around the corner. "Damn it!" Joey yelled turning around and zipping his fly up.

_**Sunday Morning At Ryou and Bakura's House.**_

"Bakura... **_BAKURA!"_** Ryou yelled shaking his yami harshly. "Get up you lazy Jerk!" Ryou said. "5 more minuets mummy!" Bakura moaned. "Mummy? I'm not your mummy!" Ryou said a little shocked. 'What the heck is wrong with him? He just said '5 more minutes mummy!' What the hell's wrong with him?' Ryou thought a little shocked. "Bakura if you don't get up I'll kill the TV! And I'll have to tell Yami that you were to tired to come!" Ryou said. **_"I'M UP!"_** Bakura said sitting up. "Good! Now take a shower, and put your best close on!" Ryou ordered walking out of the room.

_**Same Time at Yuugis, and Yamis**_

"Yami! Hurry up! It doesn't take 2 **_hours_** to get ready! Now come on I have an hour to take a shower and get dressed, and get there and it's a 10 minute drive! Now come on!" Yuugi said. Yami opened the door and came out warring all black leather. **_"YAMI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WARRING?"_** Yuugi asked a little stunned. "Go into your room, and put the outfit you wore to Kaibas party 3 months ago!" Yuugi ordered. "But Yuugi I-" Yami started. "Now!" Yuugi said really annoyed. "Fine." Yami said walking into his room and slammed the door. Yuugi sighed and walked into the bathroom. "**_AND DAMNIT YAMI WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED WITH THE TOILET FLUSH AND PUT THE SEAT BACK DOWN! YOU'RE LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD, GOSH!_**" Yuugi yelled as he closed the door to the **_very_** messy bathroom.

_**Same Time at Joeys and Serenitys**_

"This better?" Joey asked coming out of his room warring khakis, and a blue button-down-top. "Much. Now you need a tie!" Serenity said. "No." Joey stated. "Joey you're warring a tie! Here I got you one! A Black one with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon on it! See it's highlighted in white so you can see it!" Serenity said smiling. Sighing Joey took the tie and put it on. "No Joey that's not how you tie it." Serenity said fixing it for Joey. "There you look cute!" Serenity said walking out the door, "Come on Joey!" She called.

_**At The Church With Seto and Mokuba**_

"Seto you look good!" Mokuba said looking over at Seto. Seto was warring black pants and a jacket, a light blue butten-down-shirt, and a dark blue tie with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on it. "Thank you Mokuba! You look good as well." Seto said smiling at his younger brother. "Thank you!" Mokuba said. Mokuba was warring Tan paints, and a red polo shirt.

About 5 minutes later Yuugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Serenity(1), and Joey all arrived at the same time. "Hi Mokuba!" Serenity said hugging him."I didn't know you where coming Seto!" Yami said walking over to him.

"It's Kaiba to you and the mutt over there dared me to!" Kaiba said. "I ain't no mutt, Kaiba!" Joey yelled. "_Suuure _you're not!" Kaiba said smirking. "I ain't!" Joey yelled walking towards Kaiba and grabbing him by his shirts caller. "Let go _mutt_!" Kaiba said grabbing his writs. "Joey!" Serenity yelled. "Behave!" She told him. "Fine!" He sighed letting go of Kaiba. "And I ain't a mutt!" He said walking inside the church. "You are to!" Kaiba said fallowing him along with everyone else.

1: Okay here's what they all were warring...

Ryou: Black pants, and a white top with a red tie with little change of hearts all over it.

Yuugi: Khaki pants, with a dark blue top and a navy tie with the Dark Magician on it.

Serenity: A black skirt down to the top of her knees, a white nit top with a matching sweater same color and nit.

Yami: Black pants with a blue shirt but it was so light it was almost white... no tie and some buttons were undone.

Bakura: Very dark brown pants they looked black, and a white shit with no tie and some buttons undone.

That's kinda what all the people at my church where so I didn't use much of an imagination there.

Meeko: Okay that was not****very funny! I'll try better in the next chapter!

Shadow Cat: And knowing you that's the first!

Meeko: I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Yuugi: Please R&R!

Ryou: Pleeeeease!

Mokuba: Pretty Please

Serenity: With a Cherry on top!

Yuugi/Ryou/Mokuba/Serenity: Cute ChibiLittle cute peoplePuppy dog-eyesPWEEEESE!

Meeko: I would really appreciate the feed back! Thanks!

Shadow Cat: FLAMES ARE MORE THEN WELCOME IF YA GOT 'EM!

Meeko: BUT IF YA DON'T THAT'S GREAT!


End file.
